


Cabin Fever

by TheKatieHoltCult



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, M/M, Reality TV, sp1cy h0st coran, tropical island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKatieHoltCult/pseuds/TheKatieHoltCult
Summary: Trapped on a tropical island for one of the biggest reality TV events of the season, an unlikely group battles it out for the two million dollar cash prize…but there can only be one winner.Who can remain on the show without getting voted off? who can withstand the trials and tribulations the island has to offer? and what drama will unfold?Bug spray won’t stop you from catching a nasty case of Cabin Fever.





	Cabin Fever

Not a snippet.

Not a blink.

Not even a minute.

Keith didn't think he'd ever hate himself enough to watch reality television, even for a second. He thought he could at least get to twenty without being enthralled by the shitstorm that is "The Bachelor" or swallowed by the absolute "cows anus" that was "Keeping up with the Kardashians"...but of course, like most expectations go...they were shattered, sometime around last year.

He can't even remember how he managed to turn on channel ten and watch what he did that evening. It's like he picked up the remote and everything was a blur until he realized the end credits were rolling and he'd just sat through what could only be described as...his first episode.

The show was called Cabin Fever. It was like Bear Grylls and "Big Brother" had some putrid love child and Keith ate up every last bite of it...and he did so for a whole season of the show.

He live-tweeted, he nearly cried when Matt Holt got voted off and he even considered making a fan page.

So it probably shouldn't have come as much of a surprise when Keith found himself on a tropical island facing a campfire packed with fellow contestants, on the very show he fawned over for half a year.

Though this time he couldn't just turn off the TV, the only way he could escape Cabin Fever was to swim across the Pacific Ocean and that wasn't much of an option.

"Okay folks, we're starting in five, Coran is getting out of hair and makeup, don't forget to have *big* reactions, you're not going to be a fan favorite if you're boring through the opening campfire" The producer helped some crew members by pushing the redheaded man into the frame.

Keith took his seat next to maybe the most enchantingly gorgeous woman he'd ever met. She was tall and had long silver hair that curled in to frame her angular face. She took notice of Keith just for a second and her lips curled into a small smile.

"Your first time on camera?" She asked simply as if this whole 'reality TV' thing was something normal...just a 'casual Sunday'.

"Uh-um...yeah, I guess," Keith responded. He jumped at the sudden loud beeps coming from the direction of the camera crew, the hasty producer now sitting in their chair and the cameraman counting down from three.

This was it.

There's no going back now.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Meet The Contestants - 
> 
> Keith:  
> Keith is your local nineteen-year-old starving artist. He's a pretty killer guitarist...he just doesn't have a band. He swore off reality TV for nearly his whole life up until he turned eighteen and discovered "Cabin Fever" 
> 
> Allura:  
> Allura has done her fair share of television work, from modelling campaigns to commercials. She loves the camera and the camera loves her...she tries to not let it get to her head. 
> 
> Lance:  
> Lance is a professional surfer and hopes to go to the championships in Hawaii next year. Winning this show would help him move out of his mum's basement and maybe get a better hold on his career. 
> 
> Hunk:  
> Hunk's an aspiring chef, ask anyone and they'll tell you he can cook up a storm, he wanted to go on master chef but didn't sign up on time. His plan is to use the prize money to open his own restaurant. 
> 
> Pidge:  
> Pidge is a washed up child genius, super smart but nowhere to go. The publicity she gained as a kid deters major companies from employing her. Entering this competition was kind of her "screw you, I'll get more publicity" to the tech industry. 
> 
> Shiro:  
> Shiro is a college basketball player...he was dared to sign up after losing a game of 'flip the cup'.


End file.
